


[podfic] How far can you carry this?

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Beaches, Extended Metaphors, First Age, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sirion, small traumatized children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: They make mountains upon the beach from sand and pebbles, because all Eärendil’s memories are of cold and pale walls of stone and walking for ever and ever.When Elwing thinks of home it is dark forests and damp loam beneath her feet and running and stopping and hiding and running again, like rabbits.





	[podfic] How far can you carry this?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How far can you carry this?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322068) by TheLionInMyBed. 



> Thank you to TheLionInMyBed for having blanket permission! It's my _favorite_ thing.

Title: [How far can you carry this?](http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/164493348162/if-im-not-too-late-for-the-meme-and-if-youre-in)  
Length: 3:40

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/99k475v0iq30l43/How_far_can_you_carry_this_.mp3).


End file.
